Be My Friend Always
by Ryoko Saidy McCullen
Summary: Though I am a DBZ fanatic most people like my Kouyakos so that's what I write now. The second chapter is up!!!! It's Mimato...I don't want to give away the story so I'll shut up now so you can read.....
1. Default Chapter

Be My Friend Always  
  
First of all the disclaimer. ::takes a deep breath:: I don't own digimon. ::sobs:: Dude I can'tdo this!!!!!::picks up chairs and hurls it across the room:: Okaaaaaaaaaay I think I'm better.  
Next this is a little short or maybe it's not. It's a kouyako for all you fans. This story took me three days to come up with. I liked the title but I couldn't think of anything to go with it. So here's what I came up with. Please leave good reviews and enjoy the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei laid on her bed dazing. Her feet were kicking her bed with a melody she had made up. She stopped the kicking and flipped onto her back. She looked at the ceiling humming the tune her feet used to be kicking.  
"I wonder where he is and what he is doing. I also wonder what he is thinking about," Yolei said talking outloud to herself. She started to have a flashback.  
*Yolei's flashback*  
"Yolei can I talk to you?" Izzy said pulling Yolei close to him.  
"Yeah Izzy?" Yolei said curiously.  
"What do you think about me?" Izzy said looking straight into Yolei's eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Yolei asked not completely understanding Izzy's question.  
"What do you think about me? How would you describe me?" Izzy reworded his question.  
"Ummmmmm.........I would call you smart, intelligent, kewl, nice, friendly, any girl would be lucky to have you. You'reperfectineveryway," Yolei described him bunching up her last words,"What do you think about me, Izzy?"  
"Cute, funny, adorable, kewl,"Izzy paused to think about what Yolei had said to him,"Yolei did you say I was perfect in everyway?"  
"Yes,"Yolei whispered very low.  
"I thought so because I feel the same way about you," Izzy confessed his feelings. He blushed.  
"You do?" Yolei questioned him. Izzy answered this question in a very unusual way. He started to kiss her,"What was that for?" Yolei said pushing him away.  
"I love you Yolei. I want to ask you something," Izzy said blushing again.  
"I love you,too and what do you want to ask me?" Yolei asked him blushing, too.  
"Will you......," Izzy stopped in the middle of his question.  
"Will I what? If you want me to be your girlfriend the answer is yes," Yolei finished Izzy's question.  
"You will?" Izzy's eyes lit up brightly.  
"Ofcourse," Yolei said. Izzy took her and started to kiss her once again. Yolei,again, pushed Izzy away from her,"Izzy now that we're boyfriend, girlfriend our friendship won't be ruined, right?"  
"It'll never be ruined," Izzy reassured her.  
"Izzy promise me it won't," Yolei said eye to eye with Izzy in a serious tone.  
"Yolei," Izzy said whining.  
"Izzy promise me," Yolei said with those big puppy dog eyes.  
"O.K. I promise," Izzy said flatly and not exactically the way Yolei wanted hhim to say it.  
"Izzy be serious. Promise me our friendship will never be ruined by our relationship. Izzy, promise me that you'll be my friend , always," Yolei said.  
"O.K. Yolei I promise," Izzy said smiling.  
*end of Yolei's flashback*  
"Izzy I'll always love you. Forever and always," Yolei said to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope all you kouyako fans liked it. The next one will probably be the Mimato that I have finished. It should be up soon. Then will come the Taiora and ,hopefully I will grow out of the mood and if I don't, after a TaKari. Don't plan on the TaKari though. 


	2. Mimato 4-ever

Be My Friend Always  
  
Disclaimer: Must we do this???? (ff.net: Ofcourse you don't own Digimon!!!!!) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! you said the dreaded words....(ff.net: huh?) I don't own Digimin!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH now I said it!!! ::picks up chair and hurls it across the room::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was having his daily afterschool band practice except he wasn't practicing. Actually his mind wasn't even on the music. 1 of his fellow band members came up and shook him violently. Matt didn't come out of his daze instead he had a flashback.  
*Matt's Flashback*  
Matt saw Mimi crying in the distance. She was in a green meadow with yellow and purple pansies everywhere. Matt was comfused. Anytime Mimi was sad she cryed her heart out to him. Matt ran to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away. She ran away and Matt ran after her. He couldn't keep up so he stopped.  
Matt couldn't understand why Mimi was running away from him. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be with her.  
The next time he saw Mimi was near the beach of the digital world. Again he saw her crying. He decided to sneak up on her so she couldn't run away. She was facing the ocean. He took off his shoes and set them down carefully so Mimi wouldn't hear. He ran up silently and scooped her up in his arms. She screamed, naturally. He ran into the water and dunked her. She surfaced and ran out of the water.  
"Mimi!" Matt screamed but Mimi didn't respond but kept on running. He ran after her but stopped. It was like that the whole week. Matt also noticed that Mimi hadn't been coming to school, either. He finally devised a plan so she couldn't get away.  
Again he found her in the digiworld. She was in some kind of Chinatown. She had her back turned to him when he found her. He ran up and grabbed her. She tryed to escape but Matt clung onto her. She finally gave up.  
"Mimi what's the matter?" Matt asked her and she started to cry,"Mimi."  
"It's nothing, nothing at all," Mimi managed to choke out between sobs.  
"those are the ones that concern me the most of all. Come on Mimi you can tell me anything," Matt told her. He whispered,"I love you Mimi."  
"You do?" Mimi asked with tears still running down her face.  
"Ofcourse. Now what's the problem?" Matt asked her once again.  
"I'm moving," Mimi said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"So.....what's so bad about that?" Matt asked her.  
"I won't get to see you anymore, Matt," Mimi said sobbing once again.  
"Why not Mimi?"Matt asked her really confused.  
"I'm moving to another island of Japan,Matt," Mimi said between sobs.  
Matt blinked a few times,"Mimi why is that a problem? You'll have the internet, your D-3, and the telephone. We can contat each other at anytime,"Matt let go of Mimi and turning her around to face him.  
"You're right, Matt. Matt? Promise me," Mimi said hugging him.  
"Promise you what?" Matt asked her.  
"Promise me that we'll be friends always. Nothing could keep us from being friends, right?" Mimi said letting go of the hug.  
"Nothing could stop us. I promise," Matt said embracing Mimi this time.  
*End of Matt's Flashback*  
Matt smiled coming back into reality. The only thinkg wrong was his practice was over and he was the only one in the room.  
"I'm going to call her. Friends Always," Matt smiled bigger, picking up his stuff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was cute wasn't it.......Well, this was my first Mimato. I know it's not the best but it's effective. Well read and review. 


End file.
